Harry Potter and the battle against Sin
by blackshadow1006
Summary: Harry discovers something in his vault and meets a certain fayth and everything goes crzy from there. Harry? OCTidus Crossover with FFX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Harry Potter and the Battle against Sin

Chapter 1: Prologue

The story begins with Harry walking down the slightly destroyed Diagon Alley. Two figures in dark cloaks follow behind him. As he surveys the destruction that was once a very busy and happy shopping district. He looks at the place's he had loved to go the most. They were either closed up, destroyed with bits and pieces left, or completely gone with just a plot space to show that they once stood there. Harry was dressed in clothes that were identical to his ancestor Cloud Strife. His hand casually slipped up to his gunblade that rested on his hip.

Harry had hoped he wouldn't have to fight on his first day back but it wasn't to be. Him and his companions were then surrounded by a force of ten men wearing dark cloaks but unlike the last time he faced them. There were no masks. It seemed, to Harry at least, that the days of hiding there faces were over. Harry feared for what that meant for his friends.

Harry immediately spied the leader and smirked. It was an old 'friend'. Harry grinned and released his hand on his gunblade and let it dropped to his side. He pushed his arm out of the sleeve that covered his right arm. (A/n: There the clothes from advent children. I can't remember if it was the right or left arm.) He crouched into a fighting position. His hand went smoothly up to the handle of the sword on his back. He pulled it out and the death eaters took a step back at seeing such a large weapon. Harry smirked and looker over at his old friend. As Harry began to speak his two companions moved to his sides. The first took out a sword a bit smaller than the one Harry had but still bigger than normal. The other one flipped out a two daggers and held them tight as her bracelets glowed with power.

"Its been awhile Ferret boy." Said person grew red with rage. He step forward his wand out ready for battle. The rest of the men seeing him raise his wand steeled themselves for battle. Of course Draco was always one to have the last word. He smirked at his opponent.

"There's only a few people who have the guts to say that to my face." Draco looked him up and down disdainfully. He shook his head.

"Just who are you anyway?" He asked curious. Harry smirked at him and then put on a hurt expression.

"It hasn't that long now has it. That you would forget your old school rival. I would think after the number of times I made you look like a fool that you would remember me." Draco looked confused before his eyes widened and he stumbled back but still able to stay on his feet.

"Its not possible your dead. YOUR DEAD!" With that said he let loose with a Killing curse. However before Harry could think to move or try and block it. A piece a rubble intercepted it. They turned their heads and looked at where the rubble came from. They found a women with her wand up. Harry cocked his head at her while Draco smirked.

"Hello Hermione my love its been too long. Why do you bother. You can't win. Just join me and I can promise you a life of riches." He said with a lecherous look. The woman to Harry's shock was named Hermione. He had to admit she did look a bit like her. He also had to appreciate the fact that she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Dream on ferret boy. I'll never join. I made the mistake of loving you once. It'll never happen again." Hermione retorted her beautiful face contorted into disgust.

Harry's head was whipping back and forth between the two his hand pointing back and forth. His other arm went to his stomach as all of sudden he was feeling extremely sick. He look at Hermione and stared at her.

"Mione' that is the single most disgusting thing I have ever heard of." He said trying to keep himself from blowing chunks all over the road. She narrowed her eyes at him but before she could say anything Draco spoke.

"Whats wrong Potter mad that I got to her first." Hermione's jaw dropped upon hearing the name the he called out. She believed ,like everyone else, that he was dead.

"No not at all. I'm just mad that you got her at all." He replied. He turned away from Hermione and looked at Draco.

"Now where were we. Oh yes I was gonna kill you." Just as he was about to attack 5 more wizards appeared near Hermione. Draco took the offensive and yelled out "**Avada Kedavra**!" The sickly green curse flew across the field and hit one of the wizards in the chest killing him instantly.

Harry saw this and charged at him unfortunately just as he got to him. The blond death eater disapparated. As did a couple others. The rest however were killed quickly. Once the battle was finished Harry put his sword back on his back he turned a pull Hermione into a huge hug. As he pulled out away he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oi let go my wife." Said a voice from behind Hermione. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped in disbelief. He looked at Hermione and back at the speaker before laughing out loud.

"Its been awhile, Nev." Harry said stepping back from Hermione. Neville looked confused at him but it wasn't him who asked the question.

"Who are you-"

"that was hugging on-"

"Neville's wife but-"

"also seems to know him."

Harry laughed out loud he had missed the twins. "Its been a long time. I missed you guys." The twins looked at each other for a moment before looking back. Harry laughed and pushed his hair away from his forehead flashing his scar. Everyone's jaw dropped. A flash of red and Harry felt himself on the ground getting squeezes tight in a hug. Laughing the twins dragged the girl off of him. Harry jumped and threw a worried look at his companions.

"Don't say a word." The two nodded their heads but you could almost feel the smirks on their faces. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"Hey Ginny its nice to see you." She smiled at him but had a tinge of redness on her face. Harry shook his head and turned to the twins.

"How's it going guys." They shrugged and looked around.

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" George questioned. Harry ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair hair nervously.

"Well you see its a long story and I would rather not tell it twice." The nodded and pulled out a portkey. They all grabbed it and disappeared.

Harry was a bit surprised to find himself in the great hall of Hogwarts. He decided to find out about why they were here later as he followed Hermione and the rest up to the headmaster's office. As they walked in he saw the headmaster hunched over his desk with a couple other people looking at a map. He looked up to see the group walk in he smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Welcome back _all_ of you." He said stressing the word all. Harry shook his head. The old man always seem to know everything. Harry walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Its been awhile. I'm guessing the war hasn't gone as well as planned." Harry remarked as he sat down. Dumbledore gravely nodded at him. He then motioned everyone to seats. Once everyone was seated Harry looked around. He saw that the two people that had been with Dumbledore were Remus and Bill Weasley. He looked around and saw that there was a certain best friend missing.

"Where's Ron?" He saw everyone but Dumbledore's face darken. He definitely didn't like where this was going. He looked at Hermione and could see tears in her eyes through the anger.

Bill spoke up and answer the question. "He defected Harry. He took the money you left him and took off. He decided Voldemort was the right choice. He didn't feel we would win so he took off." Harry shook his head sadly. He never would have thought Ron of all people would have turned on the light.

"Lets talk about something else like where I've been the last few years." At everyone nod Harry leaned back and got comfortable. "You all better get comfortable this a long story." Just as he was about to begin the person to his left placed a sphere into his hand and shook their head. While Harry looked embarrassed.

"Well yes this might help." Harry faced it at a wall and it turned it on. It showed a sleeping Harry. "Well it all began about a week after school let out fifth year..."

Read & Review No Flames. I have two of the three people Harry is gonna be paired with already picked out. The third you can pick.

These are the choices:

Tracy Davis

FemBlaise Zabini

Daphne Greengrass

Padma Patil

Lisa Turpin

Hannah Abbot

Susan Bones

OC(Give me ideas for this one)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_Chapter 2: Heading to Spira_

Harry woke up about a week after school let out and he got up went over to feed Hedwig. After he finished and was heading to take a shower he noticed a letter on the desk that wasn't there the morning before. Shrugging Harry figured he'd get to it after his shower. So he left and took his shower, however as he went to open it he was interrupted by a shrill voice. His Aunt Petunia was screeching for him. Sighing he put the letter down and went to find out what she wanted from him.

He walked in the kitchen to see his Aunt sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. She motioned for Harry to sit down. Harry does, not sure whats going on. He looks around and notices that they are the only ones home, shrugging he takes a seat. He watched his Aunt take a deep breathe. She then looks up and stares straight into his eyes.

"Harry, I have a confession to make." Harry is now completely confused by all this. For the first time than he can remember his Aunt willingly said his name so he decides to give her a chance. He sits back and is silent. She takes this as an okay to continue.

"Ever since we took you have believed that I treated you horribly. Correct?" Harry nodded. _What did she mean. I believed?_

"Thats not completely true. For the first three years you were hear. I treated you as if you were my own. Unfortunately your uncle didn't like this so he said he would beat me and then divorce me if I didn't treat you badly. I'm really really sorry for that. I've decided this year to change that. If your willing I would like to start acting like the Aunt I should be." Harry was shocked. His Aunt didn't hate him. She only pretended to so Vernon wouldn't beat her. Harry found himself nodding and wrapping his Aunt up in a hug. They spent the afternoon talking and getting to know each other better.

Harry walked to his room with a smile on his face. He fed Hedwig an collapsed onto his bed. The letter in his hand. He opened it and was surprised to hear from Gringotts. After reading it throughly he found that they wanted him to go there as soon as possible to deal with Sirius's will. Harry looked at his clock and saw it was too late to go that day and mentally decided to head there tomorrow and deal with that as well as couple other things.

Harry woke up the next morning and quickly got ready and went downstairs and smiled at his Aunt who was making breakfast. He sat down and smiled beginning to eat the meal that he was given. He looked up as his cousin sat down and throw Harry smile. Harry was a little surprised but gave him a smile back. He was able to get into a conversation with his cousin about boxing. Finally though Harry finished and got up. He told his Aunt his plans for the day and went up and got his invisibility cloak. He then took off outside.

After a quick ride on the Day bus he made it to Diagon Alley. Harry looked around and went to Ollivanders first. Harry entered the old shop and looked around and wasn't able to find the old wand-maker. Just as he was about to call out he felt someone behind. Harry whipped around and found him standing there peering down at him.

"Hello, Mr.Potter, Just what are you doing here? I hope your wand is still in good condition." Harry nodded and started to relax now the he knew he wasn't in any danger.

"No, It's quite alright. I was on my way Gringotts and decided to stop in and get wrist-holster for my wand." He nodded and went into the back without another word to Harry.

He came back out a few minutes later with one in his hand. "Basilisk skin. Just a flick of your wrist and its in your hand. The same to put it back." Harry grinned and quickly paid for it. Harry then quickly made for Gringotts all the while practicing with his wand-holster. Harry walked in and immediately spied a familiar Goblin. Harry went and smiled at him.

"Griphook?" The goblin looked up shook clearly on his face. He schooled his features and raised his eyebrow.

"You remember my name?" Harry nodded and smiling. "Yup, hey theres a few things I need to get done today do you think you could help me out?" The Goblin nodded and led him to an empty office.

Once they were settled Griphook peered over at Harry. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well first off I would like to make a will. Nothing special just to equally split my money between these people." Harry then handed him a list of people. Griphook nodded and gave him a few papers to sign. After he finished signing the papers he passed over the letter he gotten. Griphook read it over and gave him some papers.

"Mr.Black left you everything so you just have to sign these and there all yours. He also emancipated you." Harry nodded sadly and signed the papers.

"Would you like to see your vaults Mr.Potter." Harry looked at him startled but followed him out of the office. They made their way to his vault. He entered and he felt this feeling telling him to go to the back to the vault. So as he went through the vault taking note of certain things. He finally felt where he thought he was suppose to go and found some clothes and a very large sword. Harry shrugged and tried on the clothes. He smiled when they fit well. He then reached out to grab the sword. As his hand wrapped around the handle of the massive blade. He felt the world around him freeze.

"How would you like to learn how to use that." He turn and saw what looked like a small man.

"Who are you?" He asked. The small smiled.

"You may call me the Fayth." Harry nodded. "Ya , I would like to learn how use this."

"Well, I could send you somewhere to learn how to use this weapon and more but in order for that to happen you must do something for me." Harry was quiet while he contemplated this.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Not wanting to agree to just anything.

"Theres another world where a certain woman will be going on a journey. I would like you to become one of her guardians." Harry looked at him and tried to weigh his options.

"How long will I be gone?" He asked.

"To you it will only be three years. However ten years will have passed here." Harry was surprised by this but felt that the war will still be winnable in ten years with or without him. So he decided.

"I'll go." The Fayth nodded and Harry's world disappeared around him.

One hour later the world believed Harry Potter to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

Chapter 3: Meeting the ancestors

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be a large training room. Harry turned around and was dismayed that he wasn't able to find anybody. He shrugged and took another look at the sword in his hand. Since he was inspecting his sword he was just barely able to dodge out of the way of a slash from a sword that was very similar to his own. Unfortunately Harry wasn't given a moment get his bearings as his enemy kept attacking repeatedly and he was just barely able to dodge or somewhat block the attack.

Harry grew angry at the fact the his opponent seemed to be playing with him. He was too fast, all Harry was able to catch was a black blur with a sliver flash as the sword came at him again. Harry sighed as it seemed his opponent got bored it whipped Harry's sword away from him and across the room. Now all he was able to do was run and dodge it. Harry whipped his wand out and started throwing spells out wildly hoping to catch his opponent. Unfortunately like his sword Harry's wand was kicked out of his hand.

Just as Harry was about to yell he felt someone behind him and the cold steel blade touch the back of his neck. Harry stayed stock still hoping he wasn't about to be killed. At the moment he was cursing himself for ever believing in that damned Fayth. Harry was about to ask the man why he was doing this when a voice spoke out.

"Cloud let him go this instant!" A commanding voice screamed out. Both Harry and the now named attacker Cloud looked over to see a very pretty woman standing with her hands on her hips. Both Cloud and Harry shudder at what she could do. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he felt the blade disappear from his neck.

Harry turned around and saw a man a few years older than he with spiky blond hair standing with a sword that look just like his just a bit larger. However Cloud wasn't looking at Harry he was at the moment pleading his case. He took his chance and went and grabbed his sword and wand. Smirking he took this opportunity to get some payback. Harry heard a voice in his head whisper an incantation and what it would do. Harry didn't know where the voice came from but liked what this spell would do.

_Your gonna have to tell me just who you are after where done this. _

_**No problem about that. Though I am hurt you would forget me so quickly. **_

Harry didn't understand what he meant by that but ignored it for now and lifted his wand and pointed it at the mans back. The lady caught Harry's eye and he winked at her. She caught on and kept Cloud's attention. Harry aimed his wand right at the middle of his back and whispered the incantation. A pink streak erupted from his wand and struck the back of the unknowing man. Just as it did everything from his hair to his skin all the way to his sword was turned into a hot scorching pink. Cloud looked down at himself and screamed. What came out of his mouth next shocked Harry but made the woman giggle.

"DAMN YOU JAMES POTTER!" The man seethed and Harry's jaw dropped in shock. What he heard next made him shudder in fear and happiness.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU CHANGE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Harry looked over and saw a very familiar and a very angry red-haired woman yelling at him. Harry cringed and after the urging of the voice in his head, he quickly turned him back. He then turned and gave the woman a sheepish look which did nothing to help him. It did cause the two people with her to start laughing, which confused him.

The younger girl had stopped laughing long enough to give Harry a smile. "Dad tries that all the time and it never works so its funny to see try and use it." Harry scowled and shrugged.

"So who are you?" The girl put on a mock hurt look.

"I'm hurt Harry. You can't tell that I'm your sister." Harry looked shocked at this. He looked over at his parents and they nodded. Moments later Harry grabbed her swung her around in a tight circle. His parents and sister laughed out loud as his reaction. Harry put her down and blushed.

"I'm sorry its just that I've always wanted a sibling." He then leaned back to look at her. "Wow we could be twins. You look just like me. Except for a few differences."

She nodded laughing. Before they could say anything more Cloud and the lady walked over with a few other people with them. They lady smiled at him and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart. Its nice to meet you." Harry smiled and took her hand. Cloud looked at him with a small smirk and stuck out his hand as well.

"I'm Cloud Strife. Sorry about attacking you and all. I just wanted to see how good you were." Harry heard a few snorts along from some other people but ignored it and shook his hand.

"So how did I do." Cloud grinned at him.

"Your alright, you need a lot of work but you have good reflexes." Harry nodded and looked down to the next person. He had smile on his face but Harry could tell he was quite strong. He had his arm wrapped around a pretty girl who was wearing clothes that looked like what his sister was wearing except for what was blue on this lady was green on his sister. They introduced themselves as Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. He looked at the next guy and he just screamed mysterious. The guy introduced himself as Vincent Valentine and informed him that along with Squall he would be teaching how to use the gunblade. The last person seemed to remind him of Sirius. His name was Zack and would help him learn how to use the now named buster sword along with Cloud. All in all Harry was very happy to meet them all.

"Harry come on I wanna introduce you to my friends and my boyfriend." Harry gulped at the look in her eye but followed her anyways. Loud laughter followed him as he was dragged out. Once they had left the building and were walking down the road Harry realized what she had said. He stopped and grabbed her turning her to him.

"Did you say boyfriend?" He asked. She starting looking around, everywhere but at Harry. Harry grabbed her face and made her look at him. He went to say her name and just realized that she hadn't been able to give it to him.

"Just one thing before I get on to you about the guy. You never did tell me your name." She blushed and laughed.

"My name is Karina, Karina Potter." Harry smiled at her but then frowned.

"About this boyfriend of yours?" He said getting back on the topic of discussion.

Karina glared at him but realized she wouldn't be able to get out of it. "His name is Kyle Drago but everyone calls him by his last name or bird." Harry nodded but didn't move.

"What do you wanna know. He's a nice guy. I swear it Harry. He loves basketball. Thats were his name is from." Harry cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Look just ask him when you see him." Harry nodded and started walking with Karina next to him. "Of that you have no worries me and Kyle will be having a long talk." She winced but nodded and ran ahead causing Harry to run to catch up.

He was finally caught up too her at a park. There were five girls and four guys around her. She was currently sitting on one of the guys laps. Harry's eyes narrowed on him and knew right away who it was. Kyle Drago.

Harry walked over showing a completely calm look on his face, smiling cheerily at everyone. "Hello everyone." He said.

Karina gulped but steeled herself and introduced everyone. Once introductions were done Harry turned and looked back at his sister. "Karina, sister of mine, you wouldn't mind if me and Kyle went for a little walk do you?" She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Not at all dearest brother. He had better come back in one peace. I still have some use of him." Kyle was looking back and forth between the Potter siblings looking scared shitless. 30 minutes later they came back with smiles on there faces.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief when they both came back unharmed.

"I wasn't gonna kill him. I just had to lay down the ground rules." Harry then want and laid down on the grass. He was surprised when a pretty sliver-haired girl sat on him.

"Um, Hello?" Harry said looking over at his sister who was reacquainting herself with Kyle. Harry shuddered and looked back at the girl. She was smiling down at him.

"Who are you?" She laughed.

"My name is Natalie Drago." Harry's eyebrows raised at the name. "As in my sister's boyfriends sister."

She nodded. "Yup and I'm single aren't you lucky." Harry meekly nodded looking at everyone else who gave him sympathetic looks.

"Natalie, what are you doing to my brother?" Karina asked apparently done saying hi to Kyle.

"I'm getting to know your brother. Is that a problem?" She asked sweetly.

Karina shook her head. "No not at all but you should be aware that your veela charm won't work on him." Natalie looked surprised and looked back at Harry who was leaning up on his elbows peering at her. Seeing the question in her eyes he shook his head.

She frowned and looked sad. Harry felt a tug on his heartstrings. "Hey perk up just because your charm doesn't work on me doesn't mean you don't have a chance with me." She looked shock at his words.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Ya why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Because I'm not very pretty." She said looking away. Harry frowned.

"Who told you this?"

"My last boyfriend when he dumped me." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I don't think that at all. I think your a very beautiful girl. I'm sure you friends do to."

"They told me that but they have to they're my friends."

"Well I don't. I don't know any of you. So I don't have to be nice. So listen to me when I tell you that you are very beautiful." She blushed and hugged him tight. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She finally released him and got up. Harry got up and pulled his sister off Kyle.

"Come on we need to get going." She protested but in the end nodded. Harry waved goodbye to everyone and gave Natalie a hug making her blush. He grabbed Karina dragging her away away from Kyle protesting. The last thing they heard was Harry saying.

"You didn't see me giving Natalie that enthusiastic of a goodbye."

The next day Harry woke up screaming. Why? Simple. He was drenched head to toe in water. Harry open his eyes only to catch the black hair of the culprit running out the door. Harry growled but promised himself to get her back maybe he could get his dad to help out.

_**Don't plan on it. That prank has James Potter written all over.**_

_Just who are you?_

_**Harry its me, Sirius.**_

_What thats not possible your dead. _

_**Its me. The Fayth couldn't bring me back but gave me the next best thing. I'm what you would call a gf. Ask Squall about it.**_

_So basically I can talk to you in my mind. _

_**Yes but theres more to it. You can summon me to use in battle. When you do however I won't look like the Sirius you know. **_

_What will you look like. _

_**I'm getting there. Remember Fluffy. **_

Harry shuddered remembering Hagrids pet. _**Thought you did. Thats what I'll look like. **_

_Cool. I now know who can help me get back at Karina. She won't know what hit her. She won't be expecting me to have the pranking mind of one Padfoot._

_**HAHAHA Lets get to work. **_

They rest of the morning Harry spent learning about pranking from his Godfather. Harry had never gotten to just sit talk with him so he was really happy. Once he was ready he walked downstairs. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and smiled innocently at everyone. Karina and James winced but Lily just smiled at her son. Harry sat down and started eating his lunch.

"H-Harry why are you so happy?" Karina shyly asked.

"Oh I found out I have a gf." Everyone looked interested in that. They hadn't known he was being given one.

"Oh what did you get?" His mother asked.

Harry smirked at his sister and father. "Oh nothing special. His name is Padfoot."

They're reactions were comical. Well at least they were to Harry. James and Karina paled knowing the pranking power he now has residing in his head. Lily however smirked also knowing about the pranking power inside his head. She was also confused at this.

"No offense Harry but while Sirius is strong he's not your typical gf." She commented.

"I know that. Have you guys been watching my life." They all nodded including Karina.

"Well do you recall in my first year when I met one of Hagrid's pets. The pets name was Fluffy." They're eyes widened at this. Harry's eyes then glazed over for a moment. "He can use the element of Ice as well." They all nodded.

"Well thats good since Sirius wouldn't be much of a help otherwise." Harry laughed as he heard Sirius's indignant response to what his father said.

Harry finished eating and looked at his sister. "So what are we doing today?"

"Were going to go hang out with Kyle and Natalie at their house." Harry nodded and went and got dressed.

About 30 minutes later they were on a bus heading towards Kyle and Natalie's. Harry was nervous and a little annoyed. Nervous because ever since meeting Natalie he couldn't get her out of his mind. Annoyed because he would have to watch his sister and Kyle all over each other. Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the home of there friends.

"Do me a favor would ya? I don't really care what you to do. He's a nice guy after all. Just don't do it in front of me please. I beg of you." Harry pleaded of his sister. She groaned but consented.

True to her word she didn't do anything in front of Harry. That is until two weeks later when Harry and Natalie started dating. Whenever they would start snogging she and Kyle would start. Harry's training had gone well too. He had been in this spirit world of sorts for six months and was coming along in his training. He had me Squall's friend Zell who taught Harry martial arts. Zell quickly became as good a friend as Ron and Hermione. When Harry wasn't training or hanging out with Natalie he was found hanging with Zell. Harry and Zell quickly became as feared as the marauders when it came to pranking. With Cloud and Squall he was making great progress. They in formed him that once a year had gone bye Rinoa and his mom would teaching him magic.

It was now a year past and was soon gonna be starting his magic lessons when his sister walked into his room with a sad look on her face. Harry immediately sat up on his bed and told her to join. Over the past year he and his sister had gotten really close and could even sometimes tell what the other was saying with out speaking.

"Mum and Dad just told me that I could go with you when you leave." Harry nodded partly understanding her dilemma she didn't want to leave her parents. "And you don't want to leave them." She looked surprised at that.

"No No its not that all. I'll miss them and all but I was told that there gonna be giving us something so we can keep in touch with them." Harry was confused then what was she so sad about.

"Then whats wrong." She said one word to answer his question. "Kyle." Harry paled not because he just realized that he would be leaving Natalie.

"Ya you just realized you are gonna have to leave Natalie." Harry nodded worried about how to break this to her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked him. Harry looked sorrowful.

"Theres nothing we can do. We have to tell them." She nodded and leaped into his arms crying. Harry did nothing but hug her back and try to soothe her and himself.

A couple hours later the sat in front of their respected boyfriend/girlfriend. They were understandably nervous. Harry decided to save his sister the heartbreak of telling Kyle and told her he would explain it to both of them and hope they would take it well. Harry had just finished telling them everything and was surprised to see that neither of them had surprised by the news.

"We knew this was coming one day. Unlike us you two don't belong here." Kyle began and neither Harry nor Karina understood. They both laughed and to the Potter twins suddenly there respected partners seemed much older than what they were.

"As long as you have known us have you ever seen or heard from our parents." They both shook their heads suddenly wondering where they were.

"Karina you were born here correct and Harry you were brought here for some reason." They both nodded to Natalie's question. Kyle then had a sad look on his face.

"Let me tell you a short story. When me and my sister Natalie were 15 and 16 respectably me being 16. Our town was attacked. Our parents had been out for the night and it was my responsibility to watch over my sister. We stood no chance against these death eaters. We tried to fight off the two death eaters that came into our home but it was to no avail. We had just gotten his name when he killed us. His name was Severus Snape. We got her only a year before your parents." Harry was shock but confused by something.

"Shouldn't you look a lot older?" Harry asked with Karina nodding beside him. They gave them smiles.

"You care not that we are older just that we don't look out ages. I knew there was a reason we liked you. In this world you can either age normally or stay the same age. At first we let ourselves grow normally but just couldn't ft in with people our age. So when you were around 7 Karina we became that age as well. We got to have our childhood all over again." They nodded in understanding.

"I think I get it so what you meant by we don't belong here is that I haven't died yet and Karina was born here. How is that possible anyhow." They shrugged.

"We were surprised as well but figured the big man had just allowed them to have a kid." Kyle replied.

"So you two understand that in a year me and Karina will leave and it will be hopefully be a very long time until you see us again." They nodded and Natalie spoke up.

"If all the same to you Harry I would like to take the advantage of the time we have." She then got up and placed her self on Harry's lap. Harry hug her and held her to him. She knew he felt the same. For once Harry completely ignored the fact that his sister and Kyle were all over each other.

Harry spent the next year much like the first except for the fact that he was much closer to Natalie then before. The year was coming to a close and he new he would soon be leaving. The new year had a lot happened. Harry no longer went by that name. They all new that Harry Potter was believed dead so they gave him a new name. Harry now went by the name Kaden. (From this point on Harry will be referred to as Kaden Strife.) Along with his sister he was heading towards the training building. After there meeting with Kyle and Natalie, Karina had joined him in training except she wasn't learning the same weapons as he. She was learning to wield twin daggers. She was being taught by a woman named Elektra. However she learned martial arts with him and Zell. She also joined Kaden in his magic training. They were both now very strong and new that it was only days until they left.

The two walked in the room and were surprised to find not only Rinoa and there mother there but all there other teachers as well. Kaden looked at his sister who gave him a shrug and they sat down.

"Tomorrow you will be leaving. So today we will be giving you gifts. Rinoa step up in front of Karina and Zell step up in front of Kaden. Rinoa handed a small box to Karina as did Zell to Kaden. Karina found to bracelets one was all black with a green and white phoenix on it. The other was white with a black panther stitched on it. She smiled at our teacher and put them on. They glowed for a moment before dulling out. Kaden open his box to find a pair of fingerless gloves in it. There was also a small note informing that he would be bringing him to a place to get that tattoo they had been talking about. Kaden looked up and grinned at him. Harry saw that Vincent had a box in his hand he stepped up and handed it to Kaden as Elektra gave one to Karina. They opened them and were shocked at what they held. Kaden's had a gunblade that was in all ways identical to the one Squall owned. Squall then told him that he could also shoot spells with it. Kaden smiled even though he didn't need that. He could cast spells wandlessly. He looked over and saw his sister almost lovingly caressing a pair of brand new pitch black daggers that she had been given to her by Elektra.

Kaden smiled at her and then their teachers dismissed them. Harry put on his new fingerless gloves and then attached his gunblade to his hip. Karina puts her bracelets on and place her new daggers in her holsters on her wrists. They then walked out side by side. Without a word they disapparated. They reappeared in front of the same house. Kaden and Karina walked into to find their respective bf or gf lazing around the couch.

Kaden looked at them sadly and said one word. "We leave tomorrow." Both immediately sat up straight and looked at the with a mournful gaze but there was also something else behind it. Or at least there was in Natalie's eyes.

"Well then I have just the going away gift." Kaden cocked his eyebrow at her. She stayed silent and grabbed his hand dragging his hand out of the room. She pulled him into her bedroom and threw him on the bed. She immediately started to undo her shirt. Kaden eyes widened before a goofy grin came on his face and he grabbed her pulling her down to the bed.

A/N: For now hold off on the Voting. When we get back to the Wizarding World then the votes will strart up again.


End file.
